Himegoe 6 Translation
Yoshika Miyafuji (Fukuen Misato) Track 01 - Self introduction I'm Miyafuji Yoshika! I'm from the Empire of Fuso, and my birthday is on the 18th of August. I'm 150cm (4ft 9in) tall. My weight is.. umm... secret! I've never measured my three sizes, so I don't know. No, really. I've never measured them. I'm not lying! Track 02 - Rank My rank is Sergeant. 'Sergeant' is the lowest rank, right? What? It's actually a pretty high rank? “Way higher than normal soldiers”... Why would I get a rank like that from start? Oh, witches are treated as special cases, so they start out with high ranks? There's so much to learn... Track 03 - Dreams for the future Dreams for the future? Let's see... I wanted to take over my grandmother's clinic after her because then I could help everyone. But right now I want to become a good witch and help everyone in the world. Because... I made a promise with my father... Track 04 - Original unit The name of my unit? The 501st Joint... umm... Ah, right. The 501st Joint Fighter Wing. What? There's another one? In Fuso? Oh, I didn't know that. The Imperial Navy of Fuso's European Expeditionary Fleet's 24th Carrier Division, 288th Squadron. This isn't... the same unit as everyone else is in, right? Oh, it's Sakamoto-san's squadron? So, I'm going to belong to that squadron from now on? Is there a meaning behind all the numbers? “Which number?”? Hmm... all of them. “The 50X units are a number of mixed units with witches from a lot of different countries, and the 501st is the first in the series?” And these 'joint fighter wings' are actually supposed to be bigger? They are supposed to be made of three groups of 36 planes each? Meaning, in total... 3*36... 108 planes!? But we're only 11! “ One witch is treated equal to 10 planes”? Oh... “Just one is powerful enough to count as a whole squadron.” ...you say... I don't really understand. So... that must mean Wing Commander Minna has a really high rank? She's in charge of a whole fighter wing, after all! Track 05 - About Minna Wing Commander Minna? Yes, she's a fantastic person! She's always smiling... and she feels like a very mature woman. I wish I could be more like her. She somewhat reminds me of a mother. Track 06 - About Lynne Other members of the unit? Lynne was the first friend I made after coming here to Britannia. She showed me around in the base and was very kind! That made me happy... And... that big bosom.... wah! Nothing! It's nothing! Track 07 - About Sakamoto Sakamoto-san? She's kind, but can be pretty strict sometimes. She told me about the work my father had done, and I'm very grateful for that. Although it surprised me when we met for the first time and she told me that “I would come to her sooner or later”! Track 08 - About Perrine Perrine? Yes, it feels like she's always mad at me. I wonder why...? I know I make a lot of mistakes all the time, but I still don't think she has to be that hard on me... Sakamoto-san told me being strict on someone is a way to show you have hopes for them, but I wonder... Track 09 - About Lucchini Lucchini always eats the things I cook with a smile on her face. Things like that makes me happy! But it feels like she's always sleeping in some odd place... is that really okay? Track 10 - About Shirley Shirley is a really kind person! She seems kind of slack, but I think she actually really looks after everyone. She's bighearted and broad-minded... What? I'm not talking about her breasts! But... well... they sure did feel nice... Track 11 - About Barkhorn It feels like Barkhorn is always mad at me too. But well, compared to her, I'm still just an inexperienced little duckling, so I guess it's only natural. Track 12 - About Hartmann I don't really understand Hartmann. Everyone says she's an excellent witch, and she is amazing even in small-scaled battles, but in her everyday life she is... how should I put it... umm... sloppy? Track 13 - About Sanya Sanya is a really kind girl! She's a little shy and quiet, but she's good at singing, and I think it's really great how she always does her best for all of us during the nights! Track 14 - About Eila Eila is quite mysterious. But at least I've come to understand that she cares a lot about Sanya. Seems like she almost never has used her protective shield during battles since she can predict the enemy's attacks. According to herself, she does it without thinking, “by intuition”, but... Isn't it amazing? Track 15 - Ambitions I want to become a good witch and protect everyone in the world! I don't like fighting, but since there are so many that are getting hurt because of it... I have to do what I can... no I will do what I can! Track 16 - About my striker unit My striker unit? Yes, it seems like my father made it, but I don't know the details. Oh, I see. It's a Type Zero Carrier Fighter Unit, model 22?... But it sure is nice to be able to fly. Track 17 - About my weapon Umm... it's a remodeled Type 99-2 13mm Machine gun. Ehehe... I don't know much about this either. I'm just using it because it was together with the striker unit on the Akagi, so... What? It's the standard weapon for a witch of the Imperial Navy of Fuso? I wonder how they're different from other weapons...? They're more powerful? Yes, well, they're quite big... Not as big as Lynne's though... Track 18 - About my homeland The Fuso Empire? Yes, it's an island country east of the Eurasian continent. The nature is rich, the water is clear, the food is good... it's a wonderful place. I was raised on the countryside, so I'm not very comfortable in big cities, though. Track 19 - Food specialty Food I'm good at making? Hmm, let's see... I can just cook things my mother taught me, typical things you make at home. I'm pretty good at making food with soybeans, and tofu and natto is best when made at home, don't you agree? My grandmother makes really great tofu! I still can't make it that good... Even in Britannia, people from the Navy give us a lot of supplies from back home, it's great! As long as I have miso and soy sauce, I'll can always make something! Track 20 - About the witches' base I was really surprised the first time I saw it! It really looks like a castle... I've never seen a whole island being turned into a base before! Track 21 - About the life of the witches (Official stance) There are a lot of routines to follow when you're living like this. At first, I was so unused to being here I wasn't able to sleep very well. Ahaha, well, maybe not. Anyway, I wake up early, practice all day long, and between practice sessions I do domestic chores together with Lynne. I'm usually really tired in the evening. I'm really glad I can take long baths in the bath here! Track 22 - About the life of the witches (True feelings) Um... Don't tell anyone I said this but... the food here in Britannia is actually pretty bad. Hmm... Maybe it just doesn't suit my taste. But... soups where the vegetables are cooked so much you can't even recognize them, ...something fried in oil for so long it has turned black... really, I mean “something”! I have no idea what it was! Things like that are quite bothersome. Track 23 - Morning greeting (1) Good morning! Let's do our best today! Track 24 - Morning greeting (2) Wake up! It's morning! Wake up! Track 25 - Meal Thanks for the meal. (Before meal) Thanks for the meal. (After meal) It was very good! The food is ready! This is really tasty! This isn't very good... Track 26 - Afternoon greeting Good day! Track 27 - Evening greeting Good evening. Track 28 - Before bed Good night. I hope tomorrow we be a good day too. Track 29 - Sending off Have a good trip! Come back soon! I'll be waiting. Track 30 - Reception Welcome! Make yourself at home! Track 31 - Other lines Nice to meet you! Thank you very much! I'll do my best! Sorry... It's alright. Do your best! I'm cheering for you! Track 32 - Incoming mail There's an e-mail for you here. There's a letter for you. Track 33 - Startup I'm starting up the computer. Track 34 - Shut down I'm turning the computer off. Track 35 - Error There's an error... Eh? Did I do something wrong? This isn't good...! What should we do? Eh? What are you doing! Stop that! See, I told you not to do that... Don't look! I told you, no! Don't, don't, don't! I'm sorry! I'm at fault! But... I'll do my best! Track 36 - Enlargement You're going to make it bigger? So big...! Track 37 - Reduction You're going to make it smaller? Hm? So small... Track 38 - Maximized It's too big, it's impossible! Track 39 - Minimized It's too small. Track 40 - Deletion Cleaning, cleaning... I'll throw it all away, okay? Track 41 - Download '' You want to download this? Ei! It's all done! '''Track 42' - Connection Connecting! Disconnecting! Track 43 - Call Someone is calling for you. Phone for you! Track 44 - Answering machine I'm not in at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep. Track 45 - Fanservice (1) How naughty! Come on... that's so naughty... Track 46 - Fanservice (2) I love you! I like you! Just a little... Track 47 - Fanservice (3) I don't like you. I really, really hate you! You idiot! Track 48 - Panties They're not panties, so it's not embarrassing. Track 49 - Combat Miyafuji Yoshika, moving out! Go down!! I won't lose! I'll fight to protect! Letters Track 50 - From Yoshika to Lynne: Lynne! I hope you’re doing well. Since I returned to Fuso, I have been going back to school while helping out at our family’s clinic. My mother and grandmother are teaching me a lot, but I still have a long way to go. When I was in Britannia with you, I got a lot better at flying, but it seems like controlling the magic used in healing is quite different. I hope I can get better at it quickly, so that I can be of help to everyone. Sakamoto has become an instructor at the navy’s military academy for witches, and is training new witches there every day. Sometimes when I pass by the street by the academy, I hear Sakamoto’s voice, and it makes me feel a little nostalgic. So, what are Lynne and everyone else from the 501st doing now? Track 51 - From Perrine Oh, Miyafuji! Eh, ah… Lynne is busy at the moment, so I will answer in her place. We are both helping out rebuilding Gallia at the moment, so we’re so busy every day, I'm almost getting dizzy. Well, I guess this is also one of my duties as part of the nobility of Gallia! Lynne is always talking about how she wants to meet you. I don’t understand why she would like to see a hillbilly like you though. But… If you have nothing else to do over in Fuso, you may come over to see the beautiful reconstructed Gallia. Bye then. Oh, right, we received tapes with recorded messages from the other witches that were addressed to you. I’m sending them over as well, so listen to them please. Track 52 - From Eila Miyafuji~ It's been a while. I’ve heard it never snows in Fuso, is that really true? I’m back fighting in my homeland, Suomus. It’s always snowy here… And of course, Sanya is with me as well! We’re both at the base in Kauhava, and there’s another witch from Fuso here. But… How should I put it… There’s something that bothers me. She’s a weirdo! If you relax for just one moment, she’s always there, trying to lay her hands on Sanya… Are all witches from Fuso like this? Ah, Sanya… You’re next… Track 53 - From Sanya Yoshika, how are you doing? Ehm… I’m… with Eila. It’s almost winter in Suomus. And then, it will be dark all day, so I will be very busy. And you know what? Eila and I have decided to take a few days off before that. And we’re… going to Orussia together… We’re… going to go look for my family together… Yoshika… I hope we’ll meet again someday. Track 54 - From Shirley Hey Miyafuji! Hope you’re well! I’m with Lucchini in Africa. On the front-line in North Africa. It’s really hot! I’m wearing swimsuit every day, so yeah, working on my tan lines! Hey, Miyafuji, did you know? The African deserts aren’t just full of sand, there are lots of places that are waste land where there’s nothing at all. It’s the best place to ride a motorbike! Perhaps I should try to break the speed record on a motorbike again? Ah, anyway, here in Africa, water is a valuable resource. It’s important that rationed water is treated… Hey! Lucchini! Don’t steal my water! Track 55 - From Lucchini '' Hi Yoshika! It’s been a while! Mm, good… Hey, listen! There’s no water in Africa! You can’t cook pasta without water! No matter how much I complain to Shirley, all I get is canned food, canned food and canned food! The canned food from Liberion is awful! And the witch from Karlsland on this base is scary! Eh, what’s her name again? Maruse… Ma… what was it? Anyway, I can’t take it! Is there a lot of water in Fuso? Can you eat pasta? Perhaps I should sneak onto a transport and go to Fuso? Okay, see you! '''Track 56' - From Erica Miyafuji! Long time no see! Me, Minna and Trude are all together in Karlsland where the tough battles are fought! We’re fighting around the border to Gallia, and we keep on advancing, only to be forced to retreat again! We’re out fighting every day, and we’re having a pretty hard time. But on the other hand, because of this, my kill score just keeps on going up. Minna told me it had reached over 300 now, so I’m getting another medal! But I would actually prefer getting sweets or juice or something rather than a medal. Speaking of which, I’ve heard there’s canned food cans filled with candy in Fuso, is it true? According to the rumor, you can get it by sending in 5 Iron crosses. I wonder… could you send over one of those next time? Track 57 - From Minna Hello Miyafuji, I hope you are well. I hope you’re doing well in your studies, and that you don’t forget to help out with doing domestic chores. Even if you’ve stopped fighting, do not lose your pride as a witch. And also… there’s something I’d like to ask… On the military academy in Yokosuka... Mio, I mean Squadron Leader Sakamoto… is she well? She always gets totally engrossed when she starts training, so I haven’t heard from her in a while… I wonder why… Ah, don’t tell me there’s a new cute girl at the academy or something… Miyafuji? Have you heard anything? Track 58 - From Trude Hey Miyafuji, how are things back home? Are you staying out of trouble? You’re fighting on the civilians front-line now, don’t forget the work you do is also very important. At the moment, I am at the front-line in the part of Karlsland we have reclaimed from the enemy. We’re fighting tough battles every day, and my score is going up. Oh, don’t worry. I don’t fight in a way that puts me in risk of getting hurt anymore. More importantly, how are you doing? Is there something that troubles you? If you ever need help, I want you to think of me as your big sister and let me help you. Eh… What? Erica, why are you looking at me like that? We’re family! So of course I would… as Miyafuji’s big sister... Minna? And Chris too? Stop looking at me like that! Track 59 - From Lynne Yoshika! How are you? Perrine and I are just about to board a ship. You know what? We’re about to go to Fuso! Perrine and I have created a foundation for the reconstruction of Gallia, and to raise money, we’ve decided to go to Fuso! Yoshika, what have you been doing since you returned home? Whenever I’ve had time, I have practiced cooking. Food from Fuso, just like what you made for us! You remember you taught me, right? I’ve practiced a lot! Because… I want to make it for you… We’ll see each other in a month… When we do, I hope we can… Track 60 - From Mio Miyafuji! It’s been a while. I hope you’re focusing on your studies. Life is all about self discipline! Even if you become an expert at something, your skills will degenerate if you stop training. By the way, did you know Lynne and the others are coming to Fuso? I bet you want to meet them too. Conveniently, we, the navy will provide them with somewhere to stay. A room is prepared for you, so come over and enjoy yourself. It’s been a while, so I bet you have a lot to talk about. And another convenient thing is that our military academy is close to the place they will be staying at. You haven’t flown in a while, so I bet your skills as a witch have grown dull. Drop by and practice! Life is all about discipline! I’ll be waiting. Ha ha ha ha ha! Track 61 - And then… Mio: Oh, there it is! Yoshika: You’re right! Hey! Lynne! Perrine! Category:Transcript/Translation